This invention relates generally to medical equipment, and has particular reference to a novel illuminated hypodermic needle.
One of the earliest procedures used in the treatment of acutely injured or ill patients is that of establishing an intervenous route for the administration of fluids, blood and medications. At times, this procedure is also used to monitor the central venous pressure and other conditions within the body. The procedure requires a hypodermic needle to puncture the wall of a vein and after puncture by the needle, a catheter is usually inserted in the vein and taped in position. The catheter eliminates the possibility of damage to the vein by the needle, and also allows greater patient mobility than is permitted by a rigid needle.
Normally, there is little difficulty in carrying out the above described procedure but in certain problem situations, such as when the light is poor or the patient is elderly or in a state of shock, difficulty may be encountered in locating the vein with the needle point. There is therefore a need for a hypodermic needle having an illuminated point whereby venopuncture is facilitated.